


To My Maker

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [8]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Jessica thinks of her maker.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Hoyt Fortenberry/Jessica Hamby
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	To My Maker

**Author's Note:**

> For "Instinct" at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/). I don't usually like first person, but it seemed appropriate. :)

He’s not with me tonight, but I fall asleep to his scent. I feel warm when I imagine him, my eyes closing with his comforting presence in my thoughts.

He stays with another, but I know I’m important to him too. He’ll show me the ways of our kind; he’ll teach me to control my instincts - utilize and shape them, without losing myself.

I remember earlier when he held me, wiping away my tears. My pain convinces him; in me he sees himself.

We love those who we do not deserve, only to deserve each other in the end.  



End file.
